When I Get You Alone
by DarrenCrissCat11
Summary: When Kurt first meets Blaine, he's determined he's everything he's been looking for in a boyfriend. Afterall, Blaine was sweet, caring, charming, and everthing on Kurt's list. If only he knew... For Blaine Anderson may be a lot of things, but 'sweet' and 'caring' and 'charming' just weren't on there. Demon! Blaine, Dark! Blaine
1. Worse Things I Could Do

_**How to start… How to start… Well, first off, hi! If you know me, that's cool, yet if you don't, my name's Esther, but most call me anything but. Easter, E, April, Kitty, Firebird: You name it, and some insane person has called me it. The point I'm trying to make here is that I'm real flexible with that sorta stuff.**_

_**Anywho, if ya' didn't notice before, this story IS very mature. It will/may contain murder, blood, smut, sex-related references, and very dark themes. Needless to say, the Blaine in this story is anything but innocent. So, if that's not your thing, please don't get triggered later and run away screaming. That's the last thing I want. Other than that, please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times and enjoy the ride ;)**_

Blaine Anderson always knew there was something… _darker_ in him.

Ever since a young age when he'd been able to suffocate his pet guinea pigs with only his eyes, it was clear to him that he was no ordinary boy.

But he'd never really dwelled on it.

Blaine acted like a perfect gentleman, winning the hearts of both his elementary school teachers and parents, making them completely unaware of the evilness inside of him and head-over-heals in admiring. Even the kids were at awe around him, looking up to Blaine in every aspect imaginable.

So Blaine smiled and Blaine pleased, completely hiding his wicked secret.

And it was all good and well: That was until middle school came around.

Sure, his first year was just as perfect as the rest of his life, but at age 14, when he'd come out to the public that he was gay, all hell broke loose.

The bullies and jocks that usually laughed and high-fived with him were suddenly pushing him into lockers, shoving books from his hands, and calling him names that Blaine never knew existed.

One even heaved his head into a toilet once.

And all of it pissed. Blaine. Off.

Every night, while a small fire somehow burned atop his hand and his eyes turned a deadly black, Blaine swore to everything inside of him that he would get his revenge.

On his classmates, for all the torture they put him through for the mere fact that he was being himself.

On his teachers, that ignored everything that went on because they actually thought he _deserved_ it.

And most of all, on his parents, mainly his father, who treated him like scum on their shoes ever since he admitted to liking boys.

Then, on February 11th of his Freshman Year, Blaine finally began fulfilling his promise.

_The music blared in the background of the Sadie Hawkins Dance as Blaine twirled to the fast beat of the current song._

"_It's getting late!" Tom, his date, yelled as he returned with the glass of punch Blaine had asked him to get. "Most people are starting to head home. And besides, my mom wanted me back by curfew." _

_Not wanting to put up an argument, Blaine nodded and grabbed Tom's hand to lead him outside before throwing out the useless cup of juice into the trash. _

_Once the cold air hit the couple as they safely conjured themselves outside of the building, Blaine gave Tom a quick hug, thanking him for the night, and bounded off in the other direction towards the parking lot._

_When reaching a considerable distance away from Tom, he let out a large sigh he didn't know he had been holding in and rubbed his temples exhaustingly. _

_That had been one of the worst nights of his life._

_He hadn't __**really**__ wanted to go with Tom to the dance, but rather wanted to see both the look on his father's face when he told him his date was a boy and show the homophobe asses at his school that he was better than all of them._

_Turns out, Tom thought he actually liked him, and had been all over him the entire night. Most of Blaine's efforts had been invested in navigating Tom __**away**__ from his mouth._

_Suddenly, a large crash from behind him startled Blaine out of his thoughts, making him jump around and face a small pack of jocks smiling down at him cruelly (Yes, smiling _down_. Blaine hadn't exactly received his_ _growth spurt yet.)._

"_Hey fairy," The tallest Neanderthal greeted. "What've we got here?"_

"_Looks like Cinderella thought he could get away with coming to the dance and prancing around spreading his little disease." The one to his left sneered. _

"_Oh he's about to lose way more than his glass slipper." The third one mocked._

_They circled him menacingly, finally closing the circle to get closer to him. _

_Blaine, instead of panicked, just became more angry, and he freely let his eyes turn black._

"_Get __**away**__ from me." He whispered in an inhuman voice. _

_The boys apparently didn't notice the change in tone, for all they did was laugh. _

"_Or what, you're going to beat us up?" The middle one snickered._

_With his eyes narrowed, Blaine looked up and gave them a malicious smirk._

"_Woah, woah, dude, what's wrong with your eyes?" The tallest one asked nervously._

"_I told you to get away from me," He breathed in that same sinful voice. "Yet you didn't. Now prepare to get what you've always deserved."_

_Blaine focused his eyes in the direction of the one closest to him, and out of nowhere, the punk was rolling on the floor in pain._

"_It __**burns**__!" He shouted, clutching his chest in aggravation. "Make it stop!" _

_But instead, Blaine merely tightened his eye's hold on the boy, and with one more shout the jock was completely silent._

_The other two stared from the boy to Blaine once before their eyes widened and they began to back away slowly._

"_P-Please don't hurt us! We didn't mean anything we said." The shortest one whimpered. _

_Sadly, pity was never Blaine's strong point. _

_Two minutes later, he was standing over the three unconscious bodies with a gleeful grin._

_He didn't know it yet, but Blaine had just committed the first of many murders._

_And it. Felt. __**Delicious.**_

_**MENTAL PAGE BREAK (JUST STICK WITH ME HERE, OKAY?)**_

Since that day, he had only increased his amount of crimes.

In fact, he'd discovered many other powers he'd be able to do when his eyes turned a piercing dark black. Suffocation, conjuring fire out of nowhere, mesmerizing, and controlling other's actions were just a few of the contributing factors that came with this whole half demon thing.

And, yeah, he never really figured out why this darkness had wanted to inhabit itself in Blaine's soul, but it's not like he was complaining.

Sure, since then he had been transferred to Dalton Academy, where the zero-tolerance bullying policy made his job a _tad_ bit harder, but it's not like it was stopping him in any way.

In fact, just yesterday he had permanently silenced a boy who had tried to take _his_ solo for Sectionals.

Dumbass: Nobody messed with Blaine Anderson.

So, yes, Blaine's life was pretty great.

He had practically everything a 17-year old teen could need and want, including plenty of money and brains to spare.

All he needed now…. Well, all he needed now was someone to share it with.

Yet, welp, that was kind of hard when half of him, one that he in fact reinforced and encouraged, was a being from hell.

But like some mystical force from above had listened to his thoughts, on the staircase that he was just about to pass to go to another impromptu performance which he was starring in (and, ok, _maybe _he'd used s_ome_ of his influence to insure his position as lead soloist), the answer to his problem appeared in the form of a very stylish spy.

_**MENTAL PAGE BREAK**_

Kurt was lost. He was ready to admit it to himself freely that he had absolutely no idea where he was going.

But really, who could blame him in a school as huge as Dalton? Even on the website he'd checked to find out what the school's dress code was so he could efficiently blend in with the crowd did the school look as enormous as this.

Yet Kurt could also admit to himself freely that he loved every part of the gigantic institute. He couldn't go four footsteps without bumping into something extremely expensive and elegant, summing the private school together to be something like a palace. What he would give to go to a place like this…

But back to the task at hand, Kurt needed some form of direction to avoid becoming more lost than he already was. And that was saying something.

A boy with dark hair rounded the corner which Kurt quickly decided would be the student he'd interrupt.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I-I'm new here." Kurt almost couldn't finish the sentence when the boy turned around to face him.

He was absolutely stunning. His black hair was slightly gelled, a few miniature curls falling down his forehead. His smile seemed to contain the light of a million stars. And his eyes- Oh, Kurt couldn't even get started on describing his eyes. The pools of light brown seemed to contain the wonders of the universe, yet appear to be holding some wry, sinister secret.

Kurt felt like he could get lost if he stared at those eyes long enough.

"-name's Blaine." The boy said, holding out his hand.

Wait, what? The boy had just said something? Fuck, Kurt needed to reply or else he's look like a complete idiot.

"Kurt." He replied simply, and shook the hand.

The boy (Blaine, that's what he said his name had been) didn't show any sign of confusion, so Kurt took this as a sign to continue. "So, uh, what exactly is going on here?"

Blaine's eyes lit up the moment he asked the question.

"The Warblers," He explained braggingly. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while."

Shut the school down? Every time the New Directions held an impromptu performance for McKinley it would either end in a sex riot or pulling of the fire alarm.

"So wait… The Glee Club here is kind of cool?" He asked.

"The Warblers are like rock stars." Blaine said smoothly. He looked at Kurt one more time before giving him a quick smirk and saying, "C'mon, I know a shortcut." And grabbing his hand to lead him away from the staircase before Kurt could even start to reply.

Kurt was in such a set of daze he didn't even comprehend everything that was happening. With the mix of the gorgeous hallway, the fact that he was about to be successful with his spying, and not to mention the boy's hand he was holding, he could only hope he didn't look completely moronic.

At the end of the hallway, Blaine opened a set of large wooden doors and revealed the stunning senior commons.

Unfortunately, every boy in the room was wearing the same blazer Blaine was.

"God, I stick out like a sore thumb." Kurt mused.

Blaine just gave him another one of those winning smiles.

"Well, then next time don't forget your jacket new kid." Either Kurt was having eye problems or the other boy has winked at him. "You'll fit right in."

And Kurt must have been having eye problems, because he could've sworn Blaine's eyes had turned darker.

Yet, all that was forgotten when he opened his mouth to sing in a way that made Kurt feel like he was almost… mesmerized.

Thoughts of the two of them holding hands, singing duets, and kissing passionately filled his head, to the point where Kurt full-on couldn't keep his eyes away.

If Kurt didn't know any better, he'd think he was in love.

Well, shit.

_**ANOTHER MENTAL PAGE BREAK**_

Okay, so maybe hypnotizing the failed spy wasn't one of the most chivalrous things Blaine had done in his life. But he was a demon; he did whatever the hell he wanted.

Besides, Kurt was perfect.

He was smart, beautiful, funny, glamorous… And breakable. Oh _so _very breakable.

And that's exactly what Blaine planned to do, you see.

Break him.

Manipulate him.

Lie to him.

Twist and turn his emotions until he had no choice but to end up crying in Blaine's arms.

It was going to be fucking glorious.

But there was one simple flaw: Kurt was also highly breakable to others.

And so this is how Blaine found himself searching through McKinley High for the boy's locker room on a sunny Tuesday afternoon.

Sure, he had 'confronted' Karofsky on the steps leading to the outside lunch area, but that was only for Kurt. Make sure he knew that Blaine would always be there for him in a charming, dapper, non-violent way. Yeah, pfft, like that'll happen.

Blaine finally arrived at his destination, glancing both ways to insure no one was coming, and headed into the awful-smelling room.

Karofsky was sitting on the farthest bench in, polishing his helmet, luckily the only person inside other than Blaine himself.

"David." He greeted simply. The jock spun around in his seat, eyes filled with alarm. He relaxed a bit when he saw that it was only Blaine. If only he knew.

"Preppy? What are you doing here?" Karofsky asked, trying to sound threatening. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I've come to talk about Kurt." He replied nonchalantly as he took a seat across from the other boy.

"Look Preppy," He sighed, and _god_ that nickname was really starting to get on Blaine's nerves. "I already said that I won't do anything more. I overstepped the line with the last… _incident, _and I won't do it again."

"Oh, no, no, no." Blaine chided, as if talking to a small child. "What I need you to do is not stop, but _continue. _Do it more-so, if possible."

Karofsky just stared.

"What?" He questioned disbelievingly.

"You see, David," He began to explain. "We all play an important part in this universe. Some people are the heroes, some are the villains, and others," He gestured to Karofsky. "Play along with whatever happens to them: the unseeing citizens. But see, this third category is extremely important, too. Because without them, the heroes and villains would have no one to help them."

"You're insane." Karofsky breathed

"That may be true," Blaine agreed. "But I'm still the one with the upper-hand here. And besides, it's not rude to interrupt." He cleared his throat once more before continuing.

"So, yes, as I was saying, the heroes, villains, and citizens. I, David, happen to be a villain. There's no doubt about that. But Darling Kurt doesn't see me as that: He sees me as the hero in this story. And, therefore, trusts me with way more than anyone should. And I want to keep it this way. In order for my role as the 'hero' to get played into place, I need to make sure there's a 'villain' to defend him from. This is where you come in." Blaine stood up at this point and began pacing back and forth, eyes not leaving the jock. "You, being the big, bad football bully, come in and hurt Kurt even more than you have. He gets upset, comes to me for advice, and I comfort him."

"That's-Why do you think I'll even cooperate with this so-called plan?" Karofsky shot back.

Blaine smirked smugly, before stopping his walking and full-on facing him.

"I know," He conceded, taking a step towards him. "Because there will be hell to play. Literally." And with a flash of onyx eyes, Karofsky was soon screaming.

"Dude! Your eyes! What-How are you doing that?" He yelled, backing up farther into the lockers.

"It's not important," Blaine replied, glancing at his nails. "But if you must know, I'm a demon of sorts."

"That's impossible." The other boy said. "Demons don't exist."

"Of course they do," Blaine replied evilly. "Demons, monsters, ghosts, they all exist. They live inside of us, and sometimes, _they win_." With one last flash of pitch black eyes, Blaine turned to leave, before looking back once more. "So, I infer you'll be acting upon my request?"

"You're a dick." Karofsky muttered.

"Come on David, I'm a creature of the underworld, I'm not exactly going to be Mr. Goody-Two Shoes. And besides, good guys always finish last." And with that, he spun around once more and headed out the locker room door, leaving Karofsky completely petrified.

_**So, what'd you think? Tell me your thoughts and ideas in a review or PM, and I assure you I'll respond. Love you all with a non-awkward passion. Hugs!**_


	2. Such Evil Intentions

**_AN: Hi... Don't kill me? I swear, I've been wanting to put this up for at least a week, but then the stupid Hurricane had to come along and ruin it all. But I'm here now, and writing the next chapter as I type, so it'll be up sooner than later. I did love the response from the last chapter, so I'm *really* trying to please you guys here. Yeah, and sorry about the demented 'mental page breaks'. I'm still working out certain aspects of this computer, and Fanfiction is a new experience for me all together, so there's that._**

**_Also! Special, special, SPECIAL thanks to my godess of a beta, Zoe. Without her, I don't know what I'd do._**

_"Good, because if you tell anyone, I'll kill you."_

Kurt had been repeating those same nine words constantly throughout the last two hours since they had been muttered, still unable to completely comprehend them.

Was Karofsky serious? Would he really go as far as taking Kurt's life if he told anyone about his secret? Kurt never really believed in outing people, so it's not as if he had much to worry about, but still. That was a promise of murder. It was pretty severe.

Kurt flopped back on his bed once more, exasperated. Why did he have to go through all this? Honestly, hadn't he been through enough with his mother's death, his father's coma, and the fact that he was the only openly gay kid at school?

Obviously, the universe thinks not. Kurt thought bitterly.

He picked up the phone he had been flipping around on his palm for the past few minutes, Blaine's face and number appearing on the screen. He had been furiously debating whether or not to call the Warbler, seeing as how Kurt didn't want to come off as a damsel in despair. But still, the other boy did say to contact him for anything…

With a quick stroke of courage, Kurt picked up the cell and hit the call button with hesitation.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

"Hello?" The older boy's voice greeted from the other end. "Kurt?"

_**(MENTAL PAGE BREAK. I'LL FIGURE IT OUT SOON ENOUGH... I HOPE)**_

Blaine was very contented to hear Kurt's pleading explanation of what had happened that day.

Because really, as he listened, Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn't quite impressed with Karofsky. When he'd given his instructions, this is close to exactly what he meant. The death threat was especially a nice touch.

After a while of assurance and cooing from his end (and the most adorable little sniffles from Kurt.), Blaine finally realized that he was: a) quite near to starving, and b) highly behind on his schoolwork.

Which, other than the eating part, he wouldn't be too concerned about, for he could easily beat the IQ of all the imbeciles in this town with his eyes closed, but this particular class happened to be having to do with business, which he was quite fond of. There had to be some job in the future to provide for Kurt and all his fashion fetishes, and going into business was one of the many things he was considering.

So finally, he settled on telling the countertenor to simply roll with it and stay away from Karofsky as much as possible, which he seemed to take with ease. He just hoped Kurt found the Dalton Academy brochures that Blaine had slipped into his sash on their last Breadstix meet-up with Mercedes.

As soon as the steady line rang that signaled that the call had been ended, Blaine flopped back onto his comfortable pillows, smiling wickedly. Life was just so great sometimes.

Clearing his thoughts, Blaine pushed himself off the bed, opening and closing his bedroom door to get to the hallway of the large mansion he called his home.

True to his word, the curly-haired boy had executed both of his parents shortly after his little 'gathering' with the three bullies, leaving both their enormous fortune and house for him to take.

He'd left Cooper with his life seeing as how he actually enjoyed the older boy's company at times.

For, you see, Cooper knew about his evil little secret, and though at first freaked out, learned to live with it. Even, at times, encouraged it.

So yeah, Blaine would be pretty sad if Cooper was murdered. Might even shed a tear or two. Might.

Luckily, Coop had been hired for an acting job off in New York, leaving Blaine alone in the house. Which was convenient, really, as his brother remaining at the house while Blaine seduced Kurt would be quite awkward. Because Blaine would totally be seducing Kurt from his prude-like state eventually. Hopefully sooner than later…

With this in mind, he took a final sip of the water he'd taken out, snatched a small granola bar to cease his hunger, and grabbed his satchel-like backpack from where he'd thrown it down when he'd arrived back from Dalton.

He headed up the marble stairs and down the long hall to reach his quarters once more. Opening the door and chucking the bag next to his oak desk, he lay down on the bed once more, huffing contentedly in the process.

And really, he didn't mean to close his eyes, but dealing with Kurt really is exhausting. Oh, but so, so worth it. Kurt…

_Blaine stepped into the large Dalton Academy dorm room, puffing in fatigue. Don't get him wrong, outsmarting all his fellow classmates was quite the fun activity, but sometimes he just needed a rest. Yet these days, 'rest' just didn't happen to be in his vocabulary._

_As he opened the door, his non-existent soul lit up in delight._

_There sat Kurt on their Queen-sized bed, looking as delicate as ever, reading some ancient English novel for one of his classes. His brows were all furrowed in focus as his eyes scanned over the words in a rapid motion. A sliver of his tongue was stuck out in concentration, all together creating the most adorable scene you could think of._

_A perfect view to be greeted by on a day like this._

_Kurt seemed finally noticed the presence of someone else in the room and looked up from his tired book._

_"Well hey there, stranger," he greeted sweetly, placing his book down. "You came back a bit late."_

_Blaine kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie, strutting closer to the other boy. "Hartman held me back to talk about some competition he wants me to enter." He leaned in quickly to plant a chaste kiss on Kurt, joining him on the bed. "He said it would look good for my college applications."_

_Kurt laughed softly at that before his lips were mauled once more. "As if you don't have enough accomplishments already," he murmured sarcastically in between breaths._

_"That's what I told him." Blaine muttered, connecting them once again._

_He could tell Kurt was trying to respond with another witty reply, but was clearly being stumped by the passions of lust. And he couldn't say he blamed him: Blaine was quite skilled when it came to things like this if he did say himself._

_Caressing Kurt's head gently, he began peppering kisses down his neck, sucking especially hard at a previous hickey whilst earning small whimpers from Kurt._

_"You have got to stop wearing so many damn layers." Blaine huffed, trying his best to unbutton a cardigan Kurt had been wearing. "It's seriously time-consuming when we try and do things like this."_

_"So what, you want the entire school to see the pale skin beneath the clothes?" Kurt managed to stutter out._

_"No, never," Blaine growled possessively, finally able to maneuver both sweater and shirt from Kurt's body. "Mine."_

_Kurt hummed in approval at that, turning into moans as Blaine began swirling his talented tongue down his chest._

_"Say it, say that you're mine," Blaine snarled, trying once again to take off Kurt's clothes, this time lower on his body._

_"Yours," Kurt whined, "all yours."_

_His steady whines soon turned higher-pitched, and if Blaine was wrong, maybe even a bit robotic…_

The pulsating **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP** of his phone's alert for a new text message snapped Blaine back to reality and out of his dream. He groaned, his hard-on straining through his jeans.

It seemed his fantasies always had to be interrupted before things could get good.

He shifted on his side, grabbing at the mobile device on the night-stand next to him. He slid his fingers across the screen to turn it on, it immediately flashing ***1 New Message from Sebastian*.**

This better be damn important, Blaine thought grouchily while fumbling with the phone's programs until he arrived at the new note.

**From: Sebastian**

**Blainey, I've got some things to talk about. Get your ass to Scandals.**

Blaine, for what seemed like the millionth time, sighed and rolled his eyes, but figured it must be pretty important if it required him traveling to the gay bar nearly 40 minutes away from where he currently was.

**To: Sebastian**

**I'll be right there, Meerkat. No need to get your panties in a twist. And don't call me Blainey. **

He pulled himself off of the bed, noticing the stiffness that was still visible in his pants. Yeah, he should probably take care of that before meeting up with Sebastian.

He cast one last glance at the forgotten backpack on the ground, which was beginning to sag from the lack of usage.

So much for homework… But what was the rest of the weekend for, right?

_**(MENTAL PAGE BREAK)**_

Scandals was a dark, low-lit place on the outskirts of town with nothing more than a couple of hung-over men dancing around or sitting by the bar.

Or, at least that would be true on a day other than Friday. Scandals prided itself for its Fridays. And with good reason, too.

As Blaine stepped into the saloon, flashing a fake ID that the man at the entrance took with ease, he couldn't help but stop for a moment to inhale the sweet smells of alcohol and disappointment.

The colored lights, which were only turned on for the weekend, were flashing on the ground rapidly to the beat of the music, reflecting off the many backs of the dancers.

Even through the herd of people, Blaine could clearly make out Sebastian sitting pompously and flirting it up with some blonde-haired twink.

He marched over to him, standing behind him quietly as Sebastian continues to talk up the blonde.

"-so he tells him 'Yeah that seat's taken, and I just look at him all 'No way, idiot." The other boy apparently found this hilarious for some reason, because he started bawling in laughter.

Sebastian was about to continue his story, too, but then seemed to sense Blaine's presence behind him. He flicked a look over his shoulder before waving the blond away with a motion of his hand.

He whirled around on his seat once the other one's gone, and looked Blaine up and down questioningly.

"Nice bowtie," he commented, sneering at the piece of clothing near Blaine neck. Blaine just shrugged, casting a judging glance at Sebastian.

"Nice eyes," he shot back. Sebastian laughed at this, turning his already dark eyes another shade of black.

Sebastian was a demon, you see, one just like him. Blaine had found this out a year ago, when he'd first met the other boy at a Warblers practice. They hit off instantly, but Sebastian had noticed Blaine's behaviors immediately and also confessed to being one himself. They'd been the closest thing to friends that two creatures could be.

Sure, they tried fucking once or twice, but soon found out that bottoming was not either one of their thing. So they stuck with acquaintances.

"You want a drink?" Sebastian asked, leaning against the table.

"Always," Blaine replied. He took a seat in the chair next to Sebastian, scanning the scene behind him before being offered an unknown liquid. He sniffed it once, then gulped it down with a small shrug.

"Want another?" the other boy inquired. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Cut the crap, 'Bas. You invited me here for some reason, so you either want something from me, or out of me." Sebastian laughed once more at that.

"You know me all too well, Anderson. As a matter of fact, I do want something. Some clarification on something I heard at Warbler practice today."

Blaine gestured for him to go on, for he hadn't attended. It was a waste of time and energy, seeing as how they never did anything productive on Fridays. It was mostly just arguing over meaningless things, like what shade of red the piping on the blazer should be for the competition. Stupid human stuff.

"So Jeff was talking to Nick about how you've been gone more and more, and things about Sectionals competition and…" He hesitated for a moment, biting his lip.

This really was odd, seeing as how Sebastian never showed signs of anything else but cockiness, let alone lip biting.

"Yes?" Blaine prompted once Sebastian had been silent for a few moments.

The other boy took in a deep sigh.

"Who's Kurt?"

**_Sorry that ended sort of strangely, but I decided to split what should be in one chapter into two, so the next chapter's start is gonna be really awkward too._**

**_Oh, and because I'm actually curious, who is your favorite character on Glee (other than Kurt & Blaine) at the moment? A friend of mine and I have had the discussion on which one'll win many times, so I'd rather love to prove him wrong. Reviews are always amazing, but even the fact that you took the time to read this astounds me. So, uh, thank you?_**


End file.
